le pourquoi du comment
by katarzina
Summary: Pourquoi Itachi a t il réelement tué sa famille? Quel lourd secret pèse sur la famille Uchiha depuis que sa mère a décidé de suivre son mari un soir?


**Auteurs** : Katarzina

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment les Personnages ne nous appartiennent pas .

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Note de l'auteur : **au début c'était censé etre une fanfiction avec pleinde chapitres et avec cette histoire en fond, mais en fait, j'en ai eu un peu marre et surtout j'avais la flemme de tout écrire, alors à la fin c'est devenu un one shot yaoiste --'

* * *

Itachi et Sasuke sont couchés depuis longtemps. Elle vérifie une dernière fois qu'ils dorment paisiblement et inspire un grand coup, déterminée. Ce soir, elle saurait où va son mari toutes les nuits. Ces derniers temps, il l'avait délaissée, sûrement pour sa maîtresse ! A pas furtifs, elle le suit.

Il ne se retourne même pas pour voir si la culpabilité était à ses trousses. Il avait l'air tranquille. Elle s'arrêta au détour d'une rue, et à sa grande surprise, le vois entrer dans la maison Hyuga, les mains dans les poches. Le temps passe et elle se décide enfin à entrer. A l'intérieur, tout est silencieux, à moins que les battements de son cœur ne couvrent les bruits. Un faible gémissement retentit, puis un autre. Elle tend l'oreille et se laisse guider pas ces sons. La femme s'arrête devant une porte et l'entrouvre d'un ou deux centimètres. C'est assez suffisant pour voir son époux surplombant le chef de la famille Hyuga. Elle manque de lâcher un glapissement qu'elle retient en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche et tente de se rattacher à la réalité en pensant à autre chose. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut de situer l'homme qu'elle voyait dans le village de Konoha. Elle eu une pensée pour sa fille, il lui semblait qu'elle avait le même age que Sasuke. Mais rien n'y fait, le choc est trop grand. Elle est presque hypnotisée par les mouvements de reins.

Son regard croise alors celui de l'amant de son mari. Une terreur soudaine l'envahit, puis elle remarque avec étonnement qu'un air satisfait se lis dans ses yeux de cristal tandis qu'un sourire pervers se dessine sur son visage. Elle pourra rester autant de temps qu'elle voudra, ça l'excite (lui). Dégoûtée, elle veut partir, elle à envie de vomir, mais son corps ne lui obéit plus, elle est tétanisée. Les gémissements reprennent de plus belle, elle a l'impression qu'ils sont même plus forts. Son époux se cambre tandis que ses mains courent sur le corps de l'autre.

Ce dernier jette un dernier regard à l'intruse et saisit les mains de son amant pour les embrasser, jouer avec ses doigts de manière obscène, les lécher, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Puis il se retourne, saisit son compagnon, le plaque au sol et l'embrasse langoureusement. Il sème des petits baisers le long de son cou, descend lentement, très lentement, saisissant le pilier de sa virilité et entamant de lents va et viens sous les gémissements de l'Uchiwa. Sa respiration saccadée s'accélère tandis qu'il va de plus en plus vite, descend de plus en plus bas sous le regard dégoûté de la pseudo voyeuse au bord de l'évanouissement tant le choc était grand. Stimulé par ce fait, il dépose quelques derniers baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses, laissant de temps en temps sa langue goûter à cette peau laiteuse puis s'attaque avec délice à son sexe gonflé. L'autre ne peut s'empêcher de gémir. Les enfants dorment. Il ne faut pas faire autant de bruit ! Mais le maître de maison en a décidé autrement, il veut le faire hurler de plaisir et continue de plus belle son jeu, introduisant deux doigts vicieux. L'Uchiwa se cambre et son amant goûte, victorieux, au liquide blanchâtre qui se déverse dans sa bouche. Il relève la tête, tel un chat repu et revient à la hauteur du visage du brun aux yeux d'ébène. Ce dernier lui souffle :

-tu es en forme aujourd'hui !

Et il lèche les restes de sa semence au bord des lèvres du Hyuga qui chuchote assez fort pour que la femme derrière la porte entende :

-Mais je suis comme tous les soirs, et ce n'est pas finit !

C'en était trop. L'épouse réussit à bouger. Elle recule, le sang battant ses temps, la rendant presque sourde. Elle revoit chaque seconde au moins cent fois, comme un mauvais film que l'on repasserait sans arrêt. Enfin, les larmes montent et forment des cascades le long de ses joues, de son menton, puis s'écrasent sur le sol sans bruit. Ses membres ne sont plus paralysés, mais réclament le temps perdu. Elle se met à courir pour fuir cette maison, pour fuir ces images, elle court comme si elle voulait remonter le temps ainsi. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le suivre, elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir. Lorsqu'elle arrive chez elle, elle calme son cœur emballé et s'arrête pour regarder autours d'elle le foyer rassurant qui l'avait bercée, elle et ses enfants. Elle passe dans la chambre de ces derniers pour s'assurer qu'ils dorment toujours et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Elle jette les vêtements collés à sa peau par la sueur comme on jette un mauvais souvenir et se glisse sous la douche, manquant de s'ébouillanter tant son esprit est occupé. Elle prend su savon, un gant de toilette et se frotte énergiquement, rendant sa peau encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. « Purifiée », elle enfile une simple nuisette et part se coucher.

Son mari rentra quelques heures plus tard, comme si de rien était.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les jours suivants n'effacèrent pas cette nuit de sa mémoire, elle perdit l'appétit, elle perdit le goût de vivre. Son fils aîné, s'inquiétant pour sa mère, décida de filer son père un soir. Lorsqu'il revint, plus pale qu'il ne l'était déjà, il se recroquevilla au fond de son lit. Puis, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il s'introduisit dans la chambre de son petit frère. Le regarder dormir était apaisant. Finalement, il réussit à s'endormir, emportant avec lui la solution à son problème : laver l'honneur des Uchiha. Le lendemain, vers la fin de l'après midi, il décida d'agir. Toute la famille était présente sauf Sasuke. Tant pis. Si il le faut…

Ils eurent à peine le temps de réagir, calme et méthodique au début, Il acheva sa mère, déjà morte mentalement, et s'acharna à la fin sur les causes de cette mort. Le reste de sa famille n'étaient qu'une suite de cibles vivantes. Tout le monde fut massacré.

Sasuke rentra. Itachi s'apprêta à le tuer comme les autres, mais ses grands yeux enfantins et effrayés l'en empêchèrent. Il était si mignon !pensa t il. Ce serait dommage de lui ôter la vie ! Ne laissant rien transparaître de ses sentiments, il le traita sèchement, le tortura mentalement et, juste avant de partir, embrassa les lèvres de l'enfant inconscient.

* * *

Itachi:euuuh ya meme pas un deuxieme lemmon à la fin?

katarzina:nan

Itachi:pourquoiiiiiii??TT

Katarzina:la fleme..peut etre que je le ferais dans une autre fic...


End file.
